Cakes
by junmeanssi
Summary: Bahkan hanya dengan kue, dessert, dan ice cream, dunia seolah ada dalam genggamanmu. Tapi kalau tiba tiba perasaan 'galau' itu datang, apa yang harus Sehun lakukan? an EXO fanfiction. Kai/Sehun. Special appearances are coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Junmeanssi proudly presents**_

"_**Cakes."**_

_**Casts : Sehun / Kai.**_

a/n : Fluff? Aku rasa bukan, mungkin lebih tepat kalau cerita cinta picisan, hahaha. Kesukaanku pada kue dan memasak membuatku merasakan suatu hal yang luar biasa. Sangat mudah membuat orang lain bahagia dan merasa bahagia dengan dirimu sendiri. _**((warning : bahasa tidak baku.))**_

-xoxo-

Kalau dipikir pikir sih, Sehun sudah lama bekerja di hotel bintang lima dan _pastry_ ini, membuat kue, membuat orang lain bahagia dan tersenyum karena kue yang dibuatnya, membuat orang lain berbondong bondong menyicipi lalu membeli kue buatannya. Namun tetap saja, Sehun merasa ada yang kurang. Entah apa perasaan yang dirasakan Sehun sekarang. _Absurd_? Lumayan. _Galau_? Enggak juga. _Sedih_? Hei, tiap hari gigi Sehun bisa kering saking senangnya karena tersenyum lebar melihat kue kue buatannya habis tanpa sisa, dan malah pesanannya semakin bertambah.

Banyak yang iri dengan Sehun? Itu pasti. Sehun sendiri bukanlah orang yang jenius banget dalam memasak, ah dalam hidangan membuat hidangan pembuka atau _main course_ saja sudah bisa _pass_ dengan nilai rata rata saja sudah untung. Namun jika berhubungan dengan _dessert_ dan _cake_, Sehun berubah menjadi yang awalnya pemula, menjadi sangat professional, bertangan dingin pula. Sehun berulang kali bereksperimen dengan _cake, dessert_, dan _ice cream_ buatannya, dan hasilnya jarang sekali mengecewakan.

Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya di kontrak menjadi spesialis _dessert_ di salah satu hotel bintang lima terkenal di Seoul, dengan gaji yang terbilang, wow. Fantastis. Bahkan Sehun belum genap 25 tahun tapi karirnya saja sudah seperti itu.

Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Ayah Sehun merupakan chef Italia terkenal, dan Ibunya sendiri adalah chef dan memiliki berbagai macam sertifikat internasional dalam penilaian masakan. Sehun jatuh cinta dengan _dessert, cake_, dan sebangsanya sejak dia berumur 10 tahun, dimana saat sang Ayah membuat _ice cream vanilla chips with chocolate toppings _ yang sangat sederhana, namun membuat teman temannya sangat senang dan tersenyum terus menerus.

Kembali lagi ke perasaan _galau_ yang katanya dialami Sehun, mungkin semuanya itu muncul karena _coughs_-pasangan-_coughs_. Semua rekan kerja Sehun, hampir semuanya sudah bertunangan, bahkan ada juga yang sudah menikah. Kepala pastry dan restoran bintang lima yang dikenalnya, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Junmyeon sudah menikah dan memiliki putra yang manis. Park Chanyeol menikah dengan asisten dapurnya sendiri, Xi Luhan, dan Kim Junmyeon menikah dengan bawahannya sendiri yakni Do Kyungsoo.

Oh Sehun merasa, "kenapa percintaanku seperti ini?" . Hidupnya nelangsa banget sih. _Ga punya pacar._ Padahal kan kalau punya pacar, Sehun bisa tiap hari buatin dessert yang manis manis untuknya, _crème fraiche_ misalnya. Uh, Sehun terlalu berandai andai sampai ga sadar kalau _bill _pesanan sudah numpuk dan ditungguin minta dikerjain. Fokus Sehun Fokus!

-xoxo-

"Kayanya hari ini pelanggan makin padat aja sih." Celetuk Minseok sebal. Program dietnya jadi kacau gara gara memberanikan diri jadi tester alias juru icip eksperimen Sehun. Yah hampir ga kelihatan sih badannya berubah jadi gendut lagi kaya dulu, tapi pipinya, mana ada yang bisa bohong kalau pipinya makin gempal. Kaya istirahat siang ini misalnya, Minseok kebagian icip icip pudding almond yang digabung dengan kiwi dan jeruk mandarin segar, uh, enak sekali.

"Ya sabar aja, lagian kan tugasmu cuma nganterin hidangan, lah aku yang bikin, jelas dong siapa yang lebih capek." Jawab Sehun sekenanya. Minseok memutar bola matanya malas lalu menjitak keras dahi Sehun. "Sopan dikit kek, gini gini aku 2 tahun lebih tua dari kamu, tau."

"Wajahmu menyatakan _denial_ pada usiamu, hyungku sayang." Tawa Sehun meledak dan lagi lagi Minseok menyikut keras bahu Sehun sampai yang paling muda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oh iya, kamu tahu ga, katanya chef Kim Jongin itu sudah kembali ke Seoul lho!" cerita Minseok senang. Wajahnya berubah berbinar karena ya sepengetahuan Sehun, hyungnya ini memang fans fanatik chef ganteng penuh pesona yang katanya bikin bidadari dari khayangan bisa lupa buat balik ke daerah asalnya- oh oke berlebihan. Sehun sebenernya ngga terlalu tahu chef yang satu ini karena _hello_, siapa juga yang mau nyari tahu soal chef lain sementara kamu masih harus ngurusin masakanmu yang ga jadi jadi.

"Kalau sampe dia kerja disini, aku mau diet lagi sampe turun 5 kilo!" Sehun mendelik mendengar pernyataan Minseok yang tiba tiba itu.

"5 kilo? Hyung, sehari aja kamu ga makan dessert buatanku kayanya kamu bakal langsung minta dibikinin _crème bulee_ kan? Aduh, boro boro 5 kilo deh bisa turun." Canda Sehun. Minseok yang masih berbinar binar itu seakan mengacuhkan Sehun lalu menimpali , "Kalau sampe dia lebih ganteng daripada Kim Jongdae, aku gebet deh!"

"Jangan macem macem, hyung." Jawab Sehun. Minseok lalu melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan berdesis,

"Ah, istrirahatnya udah selesai, aku balik dulu ya, ada shift setelah ini, bikin lagi pudingnya yang banyak ya Sehunnie!" Minseok lalu mencomot lagi satu potong pudding yang disiapkan Sehun lalu berlari menuju kabin depan.

"Tadi katanya mau diet." Sehun melengos sebal lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

-xoxo-

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka kejutan, menurutnya hal itu sangat kekanakan. Namun kali ini sepertinya Chanyeol harus menyukai kejutan yang ada di depannya karena saat ini sahabatnya setelah sekian lama melalang buana ke seluruh dunia berada di depannya, dengan _cardigan_ hitam serta _leather jacket_ abu abu yang begitu minimalis.

"Tebak siapa yang sudah pulang ke Korea!" seru Jongin. Chanyeol lalu memeluk sahabatnya yang satu ini erat, menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ha! My Bro! Welcome back Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tersenyum lebar, cengirannya makin membuat dirinya semakin tampan, "Makin tinggi aja kamu, mana Luhan? Katanya abis nyampe sini mau langsung dikenalin kan?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya lalu menyuruh Jongin duduk di kursi yang ada, "Sabar, sebentar lagi juga dia nyampe disini, duduk aja dulu! Wah, resto yang ada di Jepang gimana keadaannya? Makin sukses?" tanya Chanyeol. Kim Jongin ini ternyata ngga cuma jenius dalam hal masak memasak, dalam hal bisnis juga, kayanya chef ganteng ini gamau terlihat main main, sebisa mungkin dia serius mengembangkan usahanya dan _voila!_

"Haha, ya begitulah, sekarang sudah berjalan baik banget, lancar. Tinggal nunggu pihak luar mau _invest _dan minta buat kerjasama buat ngebangun beberapa cabang." Balas Jongin. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, jelaslah, bangga banget. Jongin ini sahabatnya dari nol, mereka susah, senang, selalu bareng bareng. Ngelamar pekerjaan sampe diterima kerja pun, semuanya bareng bareng. Sehati banget, kan?

"Widih, hebat, seumurmu aja aku masih luntang lantung nyari kerja, ga nyangka kamu yang lebih muda dari aku malah dapet kerjaan yang begitu menggiurkan macem begini." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin bangga, Jongin sendiri cuma senyum lebar, ya ngga nyangka sih usahanya bener bener terbalas dan akhirnya kelihatan hasilnya sekarang.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk dan terbuka. Chanyeol langsung beranjak berdiri dan menyambut tamunya yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

"Permisi, Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Sehun sopan.

"Oh? Sehun? Tumben? Ada apa?" Chanyeol lalu mempersilahkan Sehun masuk, sambil menenteng map dan undangan r_eservation_ yang udah disiapin sebelumnya. Cuma ada 2 lembar sih, tapi semuanya berasal dari konglomerat. _Dang._

"Hari ini ada _reservation _untuk seminggu kedepan. Rencananya sih yang akan datang ada sekitar 200 orang, untuk perayaan ulang tahun." Jelas Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengambil mapdan menelusuri beberapa berkas dan jadwal _reservation_ yang ada di sebelahnya, mencocokkannya dengan tanggal yang dimaksud.

"Ah, tidak bisa, minggu depan sudah dipesan untuk peresmian keluarga Choi, bangsawan yang terkenal nyentrik itu. Kalau mereka masih berminat, undur saja tanggalnya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun lalu mengangguk paham, "Baik, baiklah, nanti akan aku sampaikan."

Terbersit ide Chanyeol yang dia pikir tidak buruk, mengenalkan Sehun pada Jongin sepertinya lumayan, hitung hitung Sehun menambah teman dan ya kalau bisa sih, mereka jadian. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol narik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan mendekat ke meja Jongin. "Oh ya, Sehun ada tamu special dari Jepang yang sama jeniusnya sepertimu. Bedanya dia bukan mengurusi _dessert_, tapi _main course_."

"Siapa hyung? Dia chef yang sangat hebat ya?" tanya Sehun polos.

_Emang polos banget sih. _

"Jongin!" seru Chanyeol. Jongin yang tadi sibuk sama _smartphonen_ya lalu melihat kearah Chanyeol dengan cengirannya yang lebar, dan seseorang yang disampingnya. _Manis sih, kok tatapannya dingin banget, _batin Jongin.

"Apa hyung?"

"Jongin, ini Oh Sehun, Sehun ini Kim Jongin. Kalian sama sama chef tapi sepertinya untuk keahlian sedikit berbeda ya. Sehun ini terkenal jenius dalam dessert, sementara Jongin, sesuai reputasi, dia sangat berbakat dalam mengolah main course." Jelas Chanyeol bangga. Siapa yang ga bangga ngenalin sahabat sama adik sendiri yang memang sama sama punya kemampuan bagus? Apalagi kalau mereka _collab_\- eits eits tahan dulu pikiran hypermu, Park Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Sehun saling berjabat tangan. Kontur wajah Jongin memang terkesan arogan, tapi sangat maskulin dan beraura, sementara Sehun sangat manis, dan menggemaskan, walaupun wajah manisnya terhalang oleh wajah stoic-nya yang cukup mengganggu tersebut. Mereka berdua pun saling berjabat tangan, Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Kim Jongin."

Sehun membalasnya sekenanya saja, "Oh Sehun"

Tanpa senyuman, hanya nada datar.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, sementara Jongin menyeringai sedikit. _Sepertinya orang ini tidak mengenalku, ternyata begitu_, batin Jongin lagi.

"Tunggu dulu, Sehun kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Sehun menggeleng imut, oh ya ampun saat seperti ini aegyonya malah keluar. Jongin hampir saja terjungkal melihat aksi Sehun yang kenyataannya sangat manis, berbeda dengan tadi saat berkenalan, dingin banget.

"Tidak hyung, aku kan baru bertemu dengannya hari ini, tidak mungkin kan aku langsung sok kenal padanya?"

"Ta-tapi Sehun-"

"Permisi hyung, ada beberapa hal yang mau aku urus, yang tadi akan aku tanyakan lagi pada klien. Terima kasih. Permisi Chanyeol hyung, Kim Jongin." Potong Sehun cepat.

Sehun membungkuk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menutup pintu ruangan Chanyeol, melenggang keluar. Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Oh Sehun tidak mengenal seorang Kim Jongin?

Chanyeol berbalik menatap Jongin yang sepertinya masih bingung melihat aegyo Sehun secara tiba tiba tadi.

"_Padahal hanya sebuah gelengan imut, kenapa orang itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan? T-tunggu, apa aku bilang tadi, imut?"_ batin Jongin menyeruak lagi. Perkenalan tadi aneh, bahkan yang ini juga aneh.

"_Mimpi apa aku tadi?"_ tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Junmeanssi proudly presents**

**Cakes**

**Casts : Kai/Sehun &amp; EXO members.**

**a/n : Halo, ternyata banyak ya yang menanyakan apakah FMD masih berlanjut, jawabannya tentu. Tolong sabar sedikit ya. For anyone who wants to ask me via , here you go. I'm at ayulindahs twitter and . Hope it helps.**

-xx-

Nyatanya emang Sehun nggak kenal kok sama chef yang katanya hebat dalam mengolah _main course_ itu. Namanya siapa—Jongon? Jongout? Terserah deh. Sehun nggak bakal peduli soal begituan, lah tipe ideal Sehun kan yang mirip Park Chanyeol, mantan atasannya dulu. Kharismanya terlalu kuat, kentara banget kalau emang Sehun ngefans berat sama Chanyeol. Tapi jelas dong, nggak ada yang tahu hal ini kecuali Sehun sendiri. Minseok sih boro – boro, kerjaan hyungnya yang satu itu kalau bukan mencicipi hasil mahakarya dirinya, paling paling curhat soal pacarnya, Kim Jongdae yang sekarang udah kerja di sebuah perusahaan bank.

Eh umur panjang, ternyata Minseok si hyung gembulnya itu malah lari – lari dari koridor depan mengejar Sehun yang bersiap untuk pulang. Sehun menoleh dan mengernyit melihat hyungnya lari lari seperti _tread mill_.

"Kamu..beneran udah ketemu Kim Jongin?" ujar Minseok sambill ngos – ngosan. Dahi Sehun mengkerut sebal, lagi – lagi, _yang ditanyain orang satu itu. Dia siapa sih, semua orang nanyain, sampe Chanyeol hyung juga kenalin aku sama dia. _

Sehun gondok, ini beneran. Udah kelihatan raut wajahnya jesal, pipinya digembungkan. Persis anak TK.

"Iya, udah kok hyung. Orangnya ga ganteng sama sekali." Kilah Sehun. Emang sih menurutnya Jongin itu sama sekali bukan tipenya. Sehun lebih suka orang yang tinggi, tampan, penuh kharisma, senyumnya menawan, bukan kulitnya yang kecoklatan kaya _french fries_ gosong macem Kim Jongin.

Minseok heboh setengah mati, "Masa? Sehun aduh adikku sayang dia tuh chef idaman semua kalangan! Masa kamu bilang dia ngga ganteng sih? Dia tuh ganteng banget astaga—" Minseok malah meracau gak jelas soal Jongin. Kim Jongin, Jongin, Kim Jongin. Sehun sampe muak mendengarkan celotehan Minseok sampai akhirnya Sehun meninggalkan Minseok yang lagi heboh itu sendirian.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah yang diperlebar, -supaya lebih cepat kelihatannya sih, tapi gara gara gondok, Sehun lupa kalau Minseok udah ngejar tepat dibelakang dia, lagi lagi Sehun lupa kalau hyungnya itu mantan atlit lari— dengan harapan dia cepat sampai di apartemennya.

"Sehun! Kamu nih aku kasih tahu malah kabur, dasar adik gak perasaaan!" Minseok cemberut dan berjalan di samping Sehun. Sehun cuma diam, dia udah males nanggepin Minseok yang mulai lagi dengan celotehannya soal Chef tertampan abad ini, kim Jongin.

Huek, denger namanya aja Sehun serasa mau muntah.

-xx-

"Hyung, Sehun manis ya." Jongin membuka percakapan setelah selama 10 menit menyantap makan malamnya bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan, anak manis mereka, Jisung juga dibawa serta. Jongin harus tahan iri kuat kuat karena dirinya juga –maunya—ngebangun rumah tangga yang sukses seperti hyungnya yang satu itu.

Chanyeol tersedak, Luhan buru buru mengambilkan minum dan menyuruh suaminya yang ceroboh itu untuk menelan makannya terlebih dahulu. Jisung dan Jongin hanya cekikikan melihat reaksi yang super _dork_ itu, mengingat Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling sering jaga image, walaupun lagi makan malam biasa kayak gini.

"Jongin hyung, Jisung sudah pernah ketemu kok sama Sehun hhyung!" seru Jisung semangat. Jisung memang paling sering mondar mandir di tempat kerja Ayahnya dan melihat Sehun membuat kue. Awalnya Jisung Cuma berniat main main di sekitaran dapur Sehun yang penuh dengan krim manis, gula gula, permen karet, dan—

_Maccaroons!_

Jisung paling menggemari kue yang satu itu. Sehun juga kerap kali membuatkan Jisung _maccaroons _strawberry dengan tambahan selai kacang, atau selai cokelat itupun jika Jisung yang memintanya. Jisung juga sering melihat bagaimana cekatan dan perfeksionisnya Sehun saat membuat pesanan baik itu kue dan yang lainnya. Jisung sangat menyukai Hyungnya itu.

Jongin tersenyum dan bertanya antusias, "Menurut Jisung, Sehun hyung itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Jisung menjawab, "Cengeng" dengan polosnya. Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa terbahak bahak. Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya geleng geleng kepala. Jisung juga dulu pernah memergoki Sehun menangis kalau menurutnya kue yang dibuatnya kurang sempurna. Sehun menangis sesenggukan dan berusaha ditenangkan oleh Luhan. Paadahal komentar pelanggan yang memesan kue Sehun saat itu bilang rasanya adalh sebuah mahakarya. Namun Sehun tetep aja nangis.

"Sehun memang sedikit berbeda, kalau kau mau tahu sih Jongin." Timpal Luhan.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan kirinya, "Sudah – sudah, kenapa malah membicarakan anak manja itu sih, kita kan maunya makan malam."

Luhan mencibir, "Sehun pernah bilang suka sama hyungmu ini, tapi karena Chanyeol saat itu sudah bertunangan denganku, jadi Chanyeol menolaknya. Eh Sehun malah mogok kerja 3 hari, setelah dibujuk oleh beberapa orang, Sehun balik lagi jadi _pattisier_, tapi sampai sekarang, Sehun hampir nggak pernah nyapa Chanyeol kalau bukan urusan kerja."

Jelas Luhan panjang lebar, membuat Chanyeol menyeruput kopinya dengan cepat lalu menelannya.

"Masa lalu Jong, tapi Sehun memang berubah banget, dia dulu konyolnya diambang batas. Sekarang dingin kayak es batu. Apalagi pas perkenalan kita tadi kan? Kelihatan banget." Jelas Chanyeol.

Jongin cuma manggut manggut, dalam hatinya sih dia kecewa, anak dingin yang imut banget kayak Sehun ternyata patah hati sama atasannya sendiri. Yah, mau gimana lagi sih namanya juga cinlok, siapa juga yang bisa ngelarang. Tapi untungnya Chanyeol sekarang udah menikah, sampai adopsi Jisung pula, jadinya kan Jongin merasa dia punya celah. Cie.

"Jadi sebenarnya tuh hyung mau jodohin kamu sama—"

"Tolong bantu hyung! Mohon bantuannya!" ucapan Chanyeol sampai terpotong gara gara sifat Jongin yang emang beringas banget buat mendapatkan sesuatu. Chanyeol Cuma nyengir sambil melihat Luhan di sebelahnya.

"Selamat berjuang Kim Jongin." Batin Luhan nista.

_Hanya Luhan yang tau semenyebalkan dan serepot apa si Oh Sehun itu._

-xx-

"Mamaaa~" Sehun merengek manja di pangkuan Mamanya yang lagi asik baca majalah sepatu limited edition yang lagi gencar gencarnya di promosiin di mall sebelah apartemennya.

"Apa sayang?" Mamanya Sehun masih betah ngelihatin koleksi sepatu sepatu itu.

"Ada chef baru yang dikenalin sama Sehun tadi, huh sampai Minseok hyung muji muji dia terus. Telinga Sehun sampai panas dengernya, Ma."

"Ngga usah ditanggepin aja sayang. Kamu kan tahu sendiri Minseok memang kalau udah cerewet pasti nyerooocos aja, namanya juga anaknya Ms. Kim pelanggan Mama yang super duper cerewet, anaknya pasti keturutan." Jawab Mamanya santai. Nah, Sehun paling benci nih kalau sudah begini, Mamanya pasti ngebelain rekan kerjanya itu.

Tiba tiba di pikiran Sehun terlintas sebuah nama, "Ma, mama tahu nggak chef muda yang namanya Kim Jongin?"

Seketika mamanya itu berhenti membaca majalah koleksi sepatu itu dan melihat anaknya dengan wajah, "anak-ini-nggak-kenal-Kim-Jongin?"

"Mama tahu, kenapa sayang?"

Pipi Sehun menggembung lucu, "Tuh kan, Mama aja kenal, kok Sehun nggak tahu sih Ma. Apa Sehun yang terlalu kudet ya"

Mamanya cuma tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut anaknya dengan lembut, "Memangnya kenapa sayang?"

"Chef itu tadi yang dikenalin Chanyeol hyung sama Sehun ma. Chef itu juga yang bikin Minseok hyung ngeracau daritadi. Sehun kan sebel Ma. Masa Sehun digantikan sama chef jelek kayak dia."

"Nggak mungkin Sehun digantikan, percaya deh sama Mama. _Pattisier_ kayak Sehun tuh susah dicari, kan Sehun turunan Papa, turunan Papa pasti jenius. " jawab Mamanya menenangkan Sehun –niatnya—tapi gagal karena Sehun masih gondok ditambah cemberut. Tapi masih imut hoho.

"Makanya, Sehun coba kenalan dong sama Kim Jongin. Nggak salah kan?" tawar Mamanya lagi. Sehun masih dalam mode gondoknya.

"Mama sih ngarepinnya bisa besanan sama keluarga Kim, kan lumayan sayang."

"MAMAAAAAAAA!"

-xx-

Sehun makin gondok, Mamanya ternyata kenal Jongin dan keluarganya lumayan dekat selama ini. Salahin sendiri teman dan koneksi Mamanya itu emang sejagat raya, sampai Papanya aja gak jauh beda sama Mamanya. Keduanya emang nyentrik, tapi entah kenapa malah anaknya yang dingin banget kayak abis kecebur di danau es.

Yang jadi pertanyaannya, Sehun kemana aja?

Dia baru tahu setelah browsing nama Kim Jongin lalu muncul artikel artikel tentang Jongin, sampai _fanpage_ khusus Jongin saat chef itu sedang memasak di sebuah show.

Dan anggotanya—

_Ibu – ibu dan remaja putri._

_Heh._

Sehun melengos sebal, lagi lagi dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Jongin ada di pintu pastry tempat dia biasa bekerja. Lengkap dengan Jisung di dalam gendongannya.

"Sehun hyung!" Jisung berteriak memanggil Sehun lucu. Sehun tersenyum dan menghampiri Jisung. Sengaja ngacuhin Jongin karena yang dia peduliin sekarang Cuma Jisung kok. Jahatnya chef cengeng ini.

"Kok aku nggak disapa?" celetuh Jongin. Sehun melihat Jongin dengan pandangan malasnya. Dia gamau kelihatan buruk di hadapan Jongin karena Chanyeol hyung. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol hyung dan Luhan hyung itu sama sama bosnya, dan bukan ga mungkin Jongin bakal ngelapor perilaku dinginnya ke bosnya itu dan bisa bisa Sehun malah dipecat.

"_Nggak usah aku – akuan, kenal aja baru kemarin." Batin Sehun._

"Halo, Jongin-ssi. Selamat pagi."

Jisung cuma cekikian melihat Sehun yang masih dalam tampang bodo amatnya pada Jongin. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum. Entah tersenyum atau menyeringai, keduanya kelihatan sama menyeramkannya di mata Sehun.

"Sehun hyung jangan galak galak, nanti moodnya buruk. Kalau moodnya buruk, ntar nangis lagi deh." Celetukan renyah dari Jisung makin bikin Sehun malu. Secara ga langsung Jisung memang nyindir dia cengeng –nggak sadar diri apa gimana sih—bahkan di depan Jongin lagi. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah imut nan mempesona Sehun ini nanti.

"Nggak apa apa kalau Sehun hyung cengeng, nanti Jongin hyung yang bakal hapus air matanya." Jawab Jongin sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Jisung, lalu beralih menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

Sementara Sehun mematung setelah dipandangi Jongin begitu intens, Sehun merasa pipinya begitu panas.

_D-dasar laki laki aneh!_ Batin Sehun gugup.

"Menghapus air mata apanya, nggak usah sok modus." Ketus Sehun. Jongin cuma bisa ketawa renyah.

"Jangan terlalu jaim, kalau terlalu jaim kamu bakalan susah dapet jodoh lho."

Orang ini bener bener deh—

"Emangnya kamu sendiri punya pacar? Seenaknya aja ngomong, di website mana gitu aku baca kalau kamu masih jomb—"

"Ngefans ya? Sampe browsing segala. Hahah." Jisung dan Jongin lagi lagi ketawa, Ssehun udah gondok. Gondok banget tak tertahankan. Gondok parah sampai bikin dia males buat masak hari ini.

Jongin dalam batinnya tersenyum menang, dia sudah mendeklarasikan perang antara dirinya dan Sehun. Terus kelanjutannya nanti gimana ya? Siapa yang bakalan menang? Sehun atau Jongin? Atau malah keduanya?

**TBC**


End file.
